The True Power of NEO
by Apolleh
Summary: Chara has faced Mettaton NEO countless times. Each time, he went down without a fight. This time would be no different…..right?


**Summary: Chara has faced Mettaton NEO countless times. Each time, he went down without a fight. This time would be no different…..right?**

 **Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, not me.**

* * *

" _Same events as always, never any change."_ Chara thought to themselves as the watched Mettaton transform into his NEO form for who knows how many times now.

" _Just a useless scrap heap."_ They thought as they fired the empty gun at him once more, knowing one hit would be all it took.

Only this time, Mettaton dodged out of the way, leaving a blur behind him.

"W-What?!" Was all they could say after seeing him do something they didn't expect.

"Ha, did you REALLY think I'd let the show end so early, darling~? Not while humanity's last star still lives on! Behold the TRUE power of NEO!" Mettaton declared, before practically teleporting to them and kicking them in the face at blinding speed, sending Chara flying back.

Angered, Chara fired at him again, only for him to dodge once more. "STAND STILL, YOU USELESS SCRAP HEAP!" They yelled.

"Ah, ah, ah! Yelling is COMPLETELY against the rules!" Mettaton taunted, wagging a finger at them.

"LIKE A GIVE A SINGLE FU-" Chara didn't get to finish as they were hit by the energy blast Mettaton fired, too angry to pay attention.

"Now, now, darling~ This show is family friendly! I won't allow any profanity here!" He taunted once more.

"JUST SHUT UP AND DIE ALREADY!" Chara yelled once more, extremely pissed off now as the fired yet again, with Mettaton dodging it once again.

"No can do, you murderous little gremlin~ You're already COATED in dust. No need to improve on perfection. And when I say perfection, I mean that it looks terrible on you, perfectly fit for someone as despicable as you." He said as his cape started glowing, before it started firing multiple laser blasts.

They managed to dodge a few, but some still hit them. More angry than ever now, Chara fired a powerful shot straight at him, with Mettaton once again dodging.

"Now, now~ No need to be upset. You're on TV! You should feel happy!" He exclaimed as he crossed his arms, hand and arm cannon glowing blue and orange respectively. He then proceeded to quickly swing both arms outwards, blue and orange lasers moving with them.

Chara didn't have time to react as the two attacks connected with their body at the exact same time, dealing heavy damage to them.

Starting to feel weak, Chara considered eating a legendary hero, but was too overconfident and decided against it. Firing again, only for him to dodge once more.

"I'm getting bored of this droll game of dodging, tell you what, I'll won't dodge your attacks anymore. In return…" Mettaton suddenly created two afterimage clones of himself, all three circling around Chara to disguise the real Mettaton. "You have to hit the REAL me!" He declared, before unleashing a barrage of nearly unavoidable bullets.

Chara managed to dodge most of them, but still got hit a few times. Feeling pretty weak, they decided to eat a legendary hero. They pulled it out and were about to eat it before one of the Mettaton shot it out of their hands and then quickly hiding among his afterimages before they could trace the blast to him.

"Sorry, darling~ You don't deserve to eat one of my products. Though I DO appreciate you giving money that you don't even need." Mettaton said as he and the afterimages disappeared in a blur and charged at Chara, sending a flurry of kicks their way.

Being very careful to not get hit now that healing was out of the question, Chara managed to dodge most of them, though they still did get hit a couple of times as they couldn't distinguish the real Mettaton from the fakes.

Feeling very fatigued now and not being able to heal, all they could do was attack and dodge. Not a very fun experience. But Chara would NEVER give up. Even if they died, they would just LOAD their SAVE and try again.

Chara's thought were immediately interrupted by a beeping sound coming from Mettaton as the two fakes disappeared.

"Well, it seems my batteries are almost dry. Guess that means it's time for the finale, darling~!" Mettaton said, slightly nervous. Brushing off his worries, Mettaton unleashed his final attack, which consisted of all his previous attacks combined into one lengthy attack. Though unfortunately, Chara just barely managed to get through them all, hanging on with 2HP left.

"W-Well, it seems our show has r-reached it's end. S-Stay safe, e-everyone…Y-You've…..b-been a…..w-wonderful…...audience…." Mettaton finished as his eyes went black and his energyless body collapsed onto the floor.

Catching their breath, Chara smiled as they walked up to the powerless robot and placed the gun right on his head as they pulled the trigger and were sent back a bit by the following explosion.

After getting up, they went down the hallway and entered the elevator to Asgore's Castle.

" **See you soon, smiley trashbag.** "

* * *

 **I got the idea to write this after seeing a lack of a true fight against Mettaton NEO. I don't know if anyone wrote an actual fight scene, but I figured I'd try my hand at writing one. I really hope Mettaton NEO gets a true fight, as it just kinda seems like a waste to create an entire new form for Mettaton, designed for combat, and NOT actually fighting it.**

 **As a note, I ended up changing the ending of the fight. Originally Mettaton won in the end by pretending to run out of power and attacked as Chara got close. I changed it mainly because I felt that the ending was too cheap and decided to change it. Now I feel much more content with this ending, as it feels more like how the actual fight would work in the game.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this, and I'll see you in the next one. Apolleh OUT!**


End file.
